Regular Show-Secret Agents
by Eyad Mh
Summary: the masters of nature gathered in spring waiting for mordecai and rigby to do thier secret mission to unfreeze the greet master of nature
1. Chapter 1

One Normal Day at the Park Mordecai And Rigby were Racking leaves "AH Dude Why does Trees even grow leaves if it is going to throw it" Rigby Said Angerly "Dude it is our job to rack the leaves" mordecai Answered "What ever you say Dude" rigby walked and sat near a bush "psst Rigby We need you" a voice in the bushes whispered "you and mordecai tomorrow at this same spot we will meet"

"rigby stop talking to yourself and help me rack the leaves"

"what that wasn't me it was the Bush"

"Right,the Bushes Are Talking,what ever you say one cheek wonder"

"STOP TALKING!"

Benson enters "You two are you chating at the job again"

"Sorry Benson"

"you two end your work" Benson said leaving "Dude we didn't do anything to opologise For" Rigby Said

"Unless I don't talk to Bushes"

"I swear the Bushes were talking"

"what ever dude"

Rigby went near the bushes again with mordecai to show him but there was no voice Just a letter on the floor

"Dude it is a letter"

"you bealive me now ? propaply the bushes left it"

"Great Now the Bushes are Righting"

"psst,Tommorow At 2:30 p.m Read the letter to know why"

"okay I bealive you now rigby"

"Are we going to read the letter or what ? "

"ok-"

"wait mordecai I want to go to the Bathroom"

"OK just hurry,the last time you entered bathroom in Australia we missed the bus and had to walk 20 miles till the airport"

"you talk so much!" rigby ran and entered the bathroom and mordecai held the letter to his face and begin to read

"Every spring the masters of Nuture Gather At a dark side of the park to Unfreeze the master But every spring they don't have the materials nedded but this spring we will have two secret Agents to help us collect the materials from the masters of darkness"

"But why us ?!" mordecai asked himself

AT 1:00 A.M

"ugh Dude are you walk up yet ? "

"whyyy mordecai we still have nearly 12 Hours sleeping till tomorrow 2:30 P.M why to walk up Now "

"we have to get ready rigby"

"Don't worry I will get ready as fast as I get asleep"

AT 3:15 A.M

"hey mordecai are you awalk ? "

"Yes,I cant sleep Because I am thinking of tomorrow"

"What ! what is going to happen tomorrow ? "

"man you Already Forgot"

"Oh yeah the secret agent thingy"

AT 5:54 A.M

"Mordecai Can you get me water ? "

"weren't you getting ready by sleeping"

"I am pretty sure I am going to be ready when you get me water because I am very thirsty and tired of sleeping"

"Fine"

Mordecai went to the Kitchen to get Rigby water But he saw the window Broken he peered out and saw A Man wearing Black suit Runing with the message that the masters of nature would recognize mordecai and Rigby by

Mordecai Ran to the Room and shouted "RIGBY WALK UP SOMEONE STOLE THE SCERET AGENT CARD "

"WHAT !"

The man ran into a car and in it was another man too but his hair was blonde Mordecai and Rigby went into the garage and took the cart they chased the Two men Till they reached a cliff the two men fell in it and the message flew Mordecai cought the message and left the steering wheel to rigby "Dude I cant drive I don't even have a liscence at driving"

"If you didn't try we are going to die right now"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" they Both screamed when rigby turned the steering wheel around hardly "You Call this Driving" the Cart has felt into the cliff but mordecai and rigby jumped before it felt Down the cliff But they realized that the cliff was the Crash pit.

Continue in the Next Chapter….


	2. Chapter 2

Benson,Skips,Muscle man and High Five ghost Ran out of the House on the Sound of the Crash "DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS ? IT IS 6 A.M" Benson shouted while they were getting out of the house Mordecai seemed worried "Dude they are coming" rigby looked at him "What is the Big deal"

"Being secret agents is a big responsibility"

"then what when Benson finds out that we crashed the cart in the crash pit what are we going to say to him that we are secret agents"

"MORDECAI AND RIGBY CAN YOU EXPLAIN WHY IS THE GARAGE DOOR BROKEN AND THE CART ISNT INSIDE"

"ummm-" before mordecai could say anything rigby inturupted "it is Muscle man and Fives fault"

"what ! We were sleeping bro"

"but you were the ones who made the crash pit at the first place"

Benson seemed calm "I think you are right,for the first time it is not your fault"

"Oooooohhhhhhh"

"I will keep an eye on you Both" Skips said starring at Mordecai and Rigby

AT 12 P.M

Mordecai and Rigby slept for the rest of the night till 12 P.M But Rigby opened one eye at the window and saw men climbing the house and ropes being thrown on the roof and more Men wearing black destroying the house Rigby thought that it was a dream and closed his eyes again then the Door crashed and the Men wearing black with Guns in their hands pointed to Benson Head "Give Us the Card and we will leave your Boss and your House" one of the men said

"Dude What is the matter with you why do you the card so bad"

Benson Screamed at rigby "JUST GIVE THEM WHAT THEY WANT"

"Too late" Eileen entered wearing like a ninja

"Eileen!" Mordecai and Rigby were surprised

She threw Ninja stars at them and cut the ropes that was around benson "RUN" Eileen shouted

Mordecai and Rigby Ran to the Bushes AT 1:30 P.M

"Dude did you tell Eileen that we are secret Agents ? "

"Nope"

"we are nearly there"

"but we still have an hour left"

"Rigby….."

"what now"

"I realized Something Right now"

"Don't tell me that you want to go to the Bathroom"

The earth cracked and turned into a circle with stairs going down

"Follow Them" a Man wearing and invicible suit said after Mordecai and Rigby Entered

"what did you realize"

"Something that is going to make us fail in this operation"

A man pointed a Gun at Rigby "Don't walk and you will Be Fine"

"Mordecai tell me….FAST !"

"I FORGOT THE SECRET AGENT CARD AT THE CRASH PIT"

Continue in the Next Chapter…..


	3. Chapter 3

"What,Are you serious?" Rigby was shocked

"Come on men we got to go to the crash pit" the man said to the other men and they left

Mordecai and rigby entered a Secret Room At the end of the stairs

"why are we still going you forgot the card"

"No dude it is just right here" mordecai was holding the card in his hands

"you tricked them ?"

"Yep"

"Oooooooohhhhhhh"

The secret room was Dark and they couldn't see anything unless for a huge Ice part with Magic words on it

"I think this is where the great master of nature is"

Suddenly an old man voice said in the dark before he appeared "your thought is right" and he showed himself he was wearing along Blue robe and his face was the face of a parrot mordecai and rigby were starring at each other in Amazment

"Can I see you cards of membership of the secret Agents" another creature that had a hair like a leaf asked

"oh yeah ofcourse here you go"

"Great, the materials are written with the language of Magic spells and to free the master we need the following materials:-

1-you need to get to the office of darkness master on the other side of the park and get his badge that looks like a leave on fire

2-get to his car that will be parked under his office at 3:15 P.M put a bomb under it when it explodes you got to get the wrecking part of it that looks like a tree

3-then you got to follow his fellow black suits they are not men they are robots then you enter the bank of darkness you have to rob the black ball in the big box you need master of darkness key to open it

"wait how are we supposed to get his badge without catching us and how are we going to make the car explode and how are we going to get a giant black Ball get a giant football player and make him kick it"

"obsolutely not" the leaf hair guy answered rigby

"you have to use the special invisible suits and secret agents gear that we will give it to you"

Mordecai and Rigby got the suits and put it on and took the gear

"woow this suit looks aswome"

"masters of nature we are up"

AT 2:45 P.M

"I don't know if I am going to see CJ again after this"

"hey Eileen knows about the operation she could call CJ"

"are you sure this is a good idea"

"sure , what would happen ?"

Eileen phone was ringing and it was Rigby

"Hello"

"Hello , Eileen you know about the operation call CJ and meet us at Restricted Area 23 at the dark side of the park"

But at the office of darkness they were recording every call to idintcate their location

"Heh Heh they are in Area 23 and on there way here"

Back with Eileen and CJ And Mordecai and Rigby:-

"Eileen how did you know about our operation"

"I was searching on the internet the last three months about information for the masters of nature and honestly I was spying on rigby the whole time"

"Hey that is not funny"

"Behold the office of DARKNESS"

Continue in the next chapter….


	4. Chapter 4

Before they entered mordecai looked at CJ

"umm in case I didn't get out alive I will miss you"

"I will miss you too"

Eileen hugged rigby but he didn't like it

"mordecai can we get over with"

"okay dude here we go"

Mordecai and rigby wore the invisible suits and entered the darkness master office

"wooow this place is cool"

Mordecai punched rigby in the arm

"owww what did I do"

"shh"

The black suits robots were standing everywhere carrying guns waiting for mordecai and rigby but they didn't see them due to the invisible suits

At last mordecai and rigby reached the chair that he was sitting on watching the security camera screens

"Rigby get ready to get thrown"

"Hm Hm Hm"

Mordecai took rigby on his arms and then he jumped and threw rigby on the master badge rigby took it and they ran but the master of darkness didn't realize anything

"ok we get the badge now to the car"

They got down from the office and reached the car still wearing their invicible suits

"here is the bomb"

"okay put it and lets run as fast as possible"

Rigby put the bomb under the car and they got behind the building from the other side

"don't you see that is easy more than normal"

The car exploded making fire mordecai and rigby got through the smoke to get the tree shaped part but smoke made the invisible suits visible

"here it is"

"and here you are" master of darkness came to mordecai and rigby and said to his man "do what is right with boys"

The man caught mordecai and rigby and took them to a romm that had a gaint black box

"psst Rigby I think this is where the gaint black ball is"

"where is Eileen sweet ninja moves when we need it"

The men took them to a room that had a crater filled with fire and tied them with ropes and they were about to through them

"dude I think this is the end"

"but I haven't told Eileen that I love her"

Just then the wall crashed and a cart from the park entered with muscle man,fives,bensons,skips,CJ,Eileen on it

"I love you too rigby" Eileen said smiling to rigby

"wait you know that we are secret agents too" mordecai asked

"yeh bro rigby left a paper at the park saying that you are on a secret mission

"THROW THEM IN THE CRATER I WILL DEAL WITH THOSE DUDES"

"Noooooo"

Mordecai and rigby were thrown in the crater

"Dude open the mini fan open it fast"

"I am trying"

"FAST Rigby FAST"

"I CANT REACH IT MY HANDS ARE TIED"

"AHHHHHHHH WE ARE GONNA DIE"

"DON'T worry guys"

High five ghost jumped in the crater and took mordecai hand but rigby was falling and he couldn't catch mordecai because he was tied

"RIGBY"

"mordecai I don't want to die"

High five ghost got down to rigby while he was falling and cut his ropes with hid teeth then rigby caught mordecai leg at the final moment

When they went out of the crater they saw that their friends has defeted all the black suits robots

"ok to the huge flying van with a hand that catches things or what ever it is called"

They go into it and took the huge ball and then mordecai and rigby took the things and went to the secret room again and there was more creatures at it cheered when mordecai and rigby arrived and took the things and drawn a circle around the magic ice and put the circle on fire and threw the things in it

"what are they doing are they crazy"

"they know what they are doing but this circle looks deeper than it looks like"

"what do you think it is made out of magic"

They walked around the circle saying the magic words on the ice, each word glow as they say it and finally the whole ice was glowing and melt the huge master was unfreezed

"he will take a time to respond" said the bird face guy

"but you mordecai and rigby you will take the golden agent badges"

"cooooool"

When they got out they saw benson waiting for them

"I am surprised that you this time saved spring without destroying the park"

"Oooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhh"

The end


End file.
